Candy The Bat
"I'm the Candy that bites back!" -Candy The Bat Candy the Bat is Oneheart 's second bat character, adoped from THE AMZING SERIOUSLY SUPER COOL MistyTheUmbreon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Candy is 13 years old, and is searching for the man who murdered her father, a royal knight and victim in a mass killing. 'History' Candy was raised by her mother in a large estate as an only child. Her father was a knight and is never home, always serving the kingdom. Candy always looked up to her father and hoped she would be as great as him someday. When Candy was 10, she found out her father was murdered in a mass killing by an unknown madman. For a long time, Candy cried over her father's death, for it was the only thing she thought she could do. But one day, she decided to become a fighter and trained with many great teachers in secret. One day, she ran away from home, determined to find the man who killed her father and avenge her father's death; along with all of the others killed by the murderer. 'Personality' Most of the time, Candy has a very kind personality and likes to make others happy. She is very protective of her friends, though, will make sure they are not harmed. Trivia *Despite their large age difference, Candy might be coupled up with Drew *Since my art program was being an ostrich, I had to use another one today....that's why all of the colors looks funktified XD *I might make Candy older upon request. *Candy has an undecided love interest, it could be Drew or two others......ASK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!! 'Thirty Character Development Questions 'Edit 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? ~Candy really didn't get to know her father, but was very inspired by him. Candy was very close to her mother though, and it sort of hurt her that she ran away from her not too long after her father's death. In a way she regrets it, but to make it all worth t she has a burning desire to kill her father's murderer. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? ~her feet or hips maybe HERBERT THE PERVERT QUESTION MAKER 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? ~NO SCARS SHE ALWAYS WINS BATTLES 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? ~Candy does finds herself attractive, but is not too vain around others. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? ~2 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. ~when she was like omigosh dad your back and her dads like im soooo happy yaaaay ALL THE TIMES SHE SAW HER DAD REALLY 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? ~the day her dad died because its her dad! 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? ~ice cream would be either bubblegum or lollipop; color would be pink;song would be Champion TeddyLoid(?) remix; flower would be lolliflower (commonly found in her zone) 9.) Who does your character trust? ~her father who is dead 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. ~when her dad dies das it 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? ~bat duh 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? ~in the middle really she prefers to txt :p 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? ~Candy's bed in the morning usually has the covers all crazy and stuff :p 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? ~Candy really doesn't mind, and can take any temp pretty well. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? ~ 6.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? ~ 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? ~ 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) ~ 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? ~ 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? ~ 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? ~ 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? ~ 23.) Is your character superstitious? ~ 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? ~ 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? ~ 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. ~ 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. ~ 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? ~ 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? ~ 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. ~ Theme Songs 'ONEHART YOU COPY CAT! Ask/Dare Candy stuff.... (idea from Zonerz!!!!) (THIS WILL ALSO BE THE GALLERY LOL XD)' ' ' '''Candy: '''Can I go home now? *puts feet up on the table* Onesy: We haven't even started! *take Candy's feet off table* Category:Bats Category:Females